Dreekius
Dreekius is an Argonian in . He runs the Draggin Tale Inn. History Dreekius was born in Black Marsh. He later left his tribe and moved to Stros M'kai, a very uncommon thing for an Argonian to do at the time. Interactions Arriving on Stros M'kai Tobias will meet you at the Draggin Tale Inn and tells you Dreekius can be trusted. Finding the Flask of Lillandril Dreekius will say he heard Crendal talking about a map piece. Dialogue Barkeep, well met. I'm Cyrus. "I know. I had Tobias made out a fool to believe you'd come." Why? "I'm the one that smuggled his letter out for him. The Empire's been watching all shipments from this port; I figured our chances were slim." Many thanks, then. :(Tavern) "Welcome to the Draggin' Tale, by the way. Thesis-bound subsistence of mine, where there is good ear and ale coequal. What can I do for you?" :A drink might be nice. I'll use your ears later, maybe. "Ever-ready to listen, softskin; let adventure thine be mine. I'll share what thoughts I can." ::(Thesis-bound subsistence) What are you talking about? "This tavern, of course, both site and subsidy of my studies. As well as a fine storehouse of spirits." :(Iszara) What can you tell me about Iszara? "The Imperials came and I let her out through the window. I haven't seen her since." ::(Occupation) The occupation, it seems, is taking long to consolidate, with the League about and the Imperials still hunting for wayward Crowns --''' "Hammerfell's the defiant line of the human lay, still, they say some still fight the Empire on the mainland." ::'''Is thus the Empire delayed in further expansion? "The whole wide-world -- the elf-kingdoms, and the beastlands -- waits to see what finally happens here in the last land of man." ::(Empire) "A word of advice: beware the Dragon-tribe of the Emperor. The warrior-king Tiber Septim does not tolerate rebellion. And governor Richton has promised summary execution to any who take arms to oppose his rule." ::Wouldn't dream of it. Unless he's responsible for my sister's disappearance. "Even if he were responsible, perhaps it would be wise to proceed cautiously." ::Cautiously, eh? If only I knew how to do that. ::(Imperials) You said the Imperials came here looking for Iszara the last night you saw her? "Not specifically for Iszara -- the Imperials had a list of dissidents they sought. Her name was there, with names of many other Crowns. Since that time I see only Forebears here." :::(Forebears) The Forebears seem to enjoy your place. "The Imperial liquor tax has forced me to serve everyone, even this city's ancestral villains." ::(Crowns) Tell me about the Crowns. "Their fire is gone since the Prince was lost. Few show their faces in Stros M'Kai. Some have passed to the mainland. Some few plot and scheme still, nursing fading dreams." ::(Battle of Stros M'Kai) So Iszara did survive the Battle of Stros M'Kai? "Aye, she did and then hid well in its aftermath, until three months ago." :(Restless League) What do you think of the Restless League? "A human tribe of ill-account, but whose single-mindedness is something I can fathom. Their raids upset my smuggling operations -- and oft-thus my fair nature; Valenwood wine's hard to come by, you see -- but over-that I have nothing worse to say." ::(Something you can fathom) You sympathize with the League, then? "Oh, no. I merely noted their clannish drives, which any Argonian might admire, being used, as we are, to honor the clan's interests about our own private affairs." ::How, then, does an Argonian manage to leave his tribe to wander Tamriel? "You refer to me? I do not wander, Redguard; this is a settled study for me, from which I'll add to the wealth of wisdoms when I return to my clan." :::(Argonians) How have the denizens of Black Marsh resisted the Empire so long? "A thousand miles of swamp, bog, and stink aren't attractive to most humans, and terror of the Knahaten Flu still holds most at bay. But our day of testing will come." :::(Study) What's your subject of study? "The other, of course -- those ones not skinned in scale. We see that Septim's tribes will not be long satisfied with the thrones of men and the elder race. One day they will come to Black Marsh. Argonians have lost land once before when we did not know our enemy." :::I see. And what better place to learn the wants of men than at the bar? "There are other places -- universities, the military, the magical guild -- but I aim to chart man's geography of desire, which is most readily charted when he is drunk and blathering." ::(Raids) I myself was a victim of these raids. "More obstacle, I'd suspect, than victim, the raids has ended, it seemed: but your mischance may be token of renewed troubles the sailors speak of." ::Hm? "The League is marshaling anew its forces... or so the rumor goes." ::Some second Battle of Stros M'Kai? "True, it sounds unlikely. But they are daggerlads, the Restless League, and they vow to make war again." :(Stros M'Kai) "Is this your first visit to Stros M'Kai, Cyrus?" :Aye, but the occupation makes it seem less so. With the Imperial standards aloft at port it seems like any other vassal-town of Cyrodiil. "But for the unrest of like-blood...?" :The only blood I care about is my sister's. As far as I'm concerned, new kingless Hammerfell has gone its way. "Your apathy is decidedly reptilian--" :I don't know how to take that, coming from you. :(Amulet) Hey, Dreekius, I got this delivery job that'll get me into the palace for sure. "What are you going to deliver?" :Some Amulet meant for the governor. "Do you have it yet?" :Not yet, I've got to get it at the Necromancer's isle. "Don't forget to bring some gold to pay the boatman, Cyrus. And be careful." :Thanks, Dreekius. I will. :(Bye) I'd better keep moving. Can we talk later? "Any time, any time." Trivia *When talking to Dreekius, a conversation about the Eye of Argonia comes up between him, Cyrus, and Tobias. This was a teaser to the planned sequel called The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Argonia but never had it's development started as Bethesda decided to move their focus on . Appearances * de:Dreekius pl:Dreekius ru:Дрикиус